Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to compositions and methods for enhancing cognitive function and particularly to compositions comprising unsaturated fatty acids and nitric oxide releasing compounds and their use for enhancing cognitive function in animals.
Description of Related Art
Aged or aging animals frequently suffer some degree of cognitive impairment. Changes, including decline in cognitive function that progresses with age, and age-related changes in brain morphology and cerebrovascular function are commonly observed, e.g., brain aging. Age-related or age-associated cognitive impairment may manifest itself in many ways, e.g., short-term memory loss, diminished capacity to learn, diminished rate of learning, diminished attention, diminished motor performance, and/or dementia, among other indicia. In some cases, a specific etiology of such cognitive decline is unknown. In other cases, cognitive impairment results from the onset or progression of recognized diseases, disorders, or syndromes, for example, Alzheimer's disease (AD). It is known that age-associated cognitive decline is distinct from and can occur independently of AD.
Animal models of cognitive impairment greatly facilitate the study of such conditions including their physiology, neurology, anatomy, and pathology, Dogs are useful model animals that demonstrate age-associated cognitive decline in learning and memory that varies depending on the function of the cognitive task (Adams B et al., 2000a; Chan A D F et al., 2002; Su M-Y et al., 1998; and, Tapp P D et al., 2003). While the study of such decline in dogs is useful in its own right because of their role as companion animals, the fact that the observed decline mirrors age-related cognitive declines seen in humans (Adams B et al. 2000b) makes the studies even more valuable. Aged dogs develop neuropathology that is related to that seen in both successfully aging humans and patients with AD, such as beta amyloid protein (Cotman C W and Berchtold, 2002; and Cummings B J et al., 1996). However, dogs do not demonstrate every hallmark of AD, in particular, tau-containing neurofibrillar tangles (Dimakopoulos A C et al., 2002) have not been observed. Therefore, the condition in dogs is distinct and referred to as Canine Cognitive Dysfunction Syndrome (CCDS).
Both healthy dogs and unhealthy dogs such as those diagnosed with CCDS may present clinically with progressive cognitive impairment and neuropathological changes (London E D et al., 1983). In addition, aging dogs and those diagnosed with CCDS exhibit various behavioral disorders. For example, they may not respond to their name or familiar commands, may get lost or confused even in familiar surroundings, may no longer greet or respond to their owners or visitors, may exhibit diminished daytime activity, may walk in circles, may shun affection, and may lose bladder or bowel control.
Though advances have been made, there remains a need to develop compositions and methods that improve cognition, particularly in aging humans and other animals. Compositions and methods for the treatment and/or prevention of cognitive impairment, neurodegeneration conditions, stroke, and dementia are also needed. Such therapies would be useful to improve the overall quality of life for all involved. For companion animals, these therapies would lead to improved owner satisfaction and would improve the owner-companion animal bond.